Farscape Encyclopedia Project:Manual of Style
Welcome! The following are the evolving conventions of entry writing. Please feel free to enhance or create content here to standardize usage and enhance site continuity. Citing Episodes Whenever an episode is referenced, either in an infobox or within the text of an article, the citation should look as follows: "Premiere" coded: "Premiere" OR "Back and Back and Back to the Future" coded: "Back and Back and Back to the Future" Also in the case of a multi-word title, i.e ("Back and Back and Back to the Future"), the words should be capitalized as per the proper title. These can be found on the Season overview pages: * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars Citing Authors/Sources According to the nature of the wiki community, the information contained within is considered Open Source and non-proprietary, with the exception of sourced articles. Authors While the old FEP was a bit more static and fixed in its editing, authorship was possible to credit, and editing subsequently. However, within the new wiki context this sort of authorship is no longer relevant. Sources In the event that an entire section of text is copied verbatim from another Farscape site as is often done for our exhaustive episode summaries, these should be cited in a subdivision marked sources. There is no current standard for the nature of citing and this should be resolved shortly. Administrative Templates Formatting Ailments Entry Formatting Authors Entry Formatting Cast Entry Formatting Characters Entry Formatting Coding for this type of entry can be found at Template:Infobox Character Example Discussion It will take time for all of the Character entries to come into compliance with this standard. In the mean time, just make sure new entries follow this format. Fields in italics are required. *''Box Color: The default color should be "#DEDEE2"; all of Moya's Crew should have the box color of "tan"; all Peacekeepers should have the box color of "red"; all Scarrans should have the box color of "#7CC576"; all Delvians should have the box color of "#6DCFF6" *Name: The name of the character, with official titles, etc. Name should read as it would be spoken (i.e. Officer Aeryn Sun). *File: The easiest way to place the image is with the File command. ex: An image is required unless the character is not seen, or exists by "mention only." *Caption:Place snappy line here. *First: This is the first episode the character appears in. (See "Citing Episodes" for correct format) *Last:This is the last episode the character appears in. If the last episode is the same as the first, still list it. (See "Citing Episodes" for correct format) *Nickname: Any name given the character either by John Crichton or anyone else. The name of the "nicknamer" in parentheses after it. ex: | nickname = Fweakin' Insane, Junior Miss Tough Chick of the Universe, Pip, Miss Monochrome (Crichton) *Species: This is the species of the character offset in brackets. | species = Scarran The species should be in singular form (i.e. "Scarran" as opposed to "Scarrans"). If this is not already a link with a "#redirect" cue to the pluralized species article, please make it so. note: If the species of the character is never given in the show or any other canon source material use the entry "Unknown". note: If the character appears Sebacean but is never mentioned as such, the entry should read: | species = Unknown (Sebaceanoid) *Affiliation: This is the organizational affiliation of the character, political, religious, tribal, etc. There is no current standard for the form of this entry. note: Criminals and outlaws may have the entry of "Rogue". *Age: This is the age of the character if known, enter "Unknown" otherwise. If the character dies during the course of an episode or in the series, enter "Deceased". *Romantic:This is a list of the romantic associations of the character. There is no standard form at this time. *Family: This is the known family of the character. Names of family members should be in brackets with their relation to the character in parantheses behind it. ex: | family = Nerri (brother) *Vehicle: This is the character's vehicle of choice. The vehicles should be bracketed to another reference. There is no standard for this field *Weapon: This is the character's weapon of choice. The entry can vary from an actual physical weapon, to a metaphoric weapon. If the weapon is an actual physical object seen in the show, or a technology references in the show, bracket the entry. There is no standard for this field at this time. *Episode: This is the number of episodes that the character has appeared in. This will not appear in the infobox in the entry, but will remain from now. *Actor'': This is the actor portraying the character. The entry should be bracketed and reference a cast entry. Entry The run down of the entry should be: Bio: (subdivided by season if necessary) Quotes: Trivia: Alternate Versions/Alter Egos: Appearances: This seems to be the general data that has already been entered, but lets standardize the order. Conventions Entry Formatting Crew Entry Formatting Culture Entry Formatting Directors Entry Formatting Documentries Entry Formatting Episodes Entry Formatting Coding can be found at Template:Infobox Episode. Example Infobox templates Formatting Locations Entry Formatting Maintenance templates Formatting Measurements Entry Formatting Music Entry Formatting Non-canon articles Formatting Notable Scapers & Groups Entry Formatting Novels Entry Formatting Organizations Entry Formatting Short Stories Entry Formatting Slang Entry Formatting Sentiemt/Species Entry Formatting For the meantime do not use the "sentient" template infobox for any sentient species and simply use the "species" info box template avalable at Template:Species Example Entry Technology Entry Formatting Vehicles Entry Formatting Wars, Battles & Skirmishes Entry Formatting Weapons Entry Formatting Writers Entry Formatting Category:Manual of Style